Cloud based enterprise resource planning software products designed for small and medium-sized enterprises have established processes to regularly send reminders to employees, partners, vendors, etc., to ensure completion of critical tasks/transactions. Typically, such enterprises use custom built email or calendar reminders. Custom built email or calendar reminders are based on email or personal message management clients and servers. For example, the reminders may be for approvals, event recordings, etc. The reminders may be based on occurrence of certain events. In a scenario where reminders are to be sent on a periodic basis and through various channels other than emails, it is challenging to have a single framework that enables sending reminders on a periodic basis and through various channels.